


Love You To Death

by PotionsMistressM



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Kane sends Lita a Valentine's gift.Takes place in 2014-15ish when Lita is working as a producer and Kane is Director of Operations. My headcanon is that they're having a secret relationship.
Relationships: Kane/Lita (Professional Wrestling)
Kudos: 2





	Love You To Death

She was barely inside the arena when she was met by a member of the production staff carrying what looked like giant ball of red cellophane.

"Lita, I have a package for you," the man said. News spread quickly, and before Lita could even take delivery of the obvious Valentine's Day gift there was a crowd around her. 

The crew member handed her the gift and left, and one of the girls squealed, "Ooh, who's it from?"

Lita smirked over her shoulder as she moved to a table to open the package. "That's for me to know and you to never find out." Of course, it had come from the production office. It had come from the Director of Operations, after all.

Peeling away layers of the red film, Lita began to grin widely. He may have been a totally shit husband, but Kane was turning out to be a great secret boyfriend/friend with benefits. Inside the wrapping was an oversized coffee mug with a pink watercolor stripe pattern and a sugar skull on the front and back with "love you to death" in pretty script written along the inside rim. Filling the mug were mini Twix bars- her favorite vegan candy bars. It was perfect. Nothing too flowery or romantic. He got in his declaration of love, but still in a creepy, Kane-like way, but it was still pretty non-committal.

"Whoa," someone in the background said. "Whoever sent that sure knows you."

Yeah. Yeah, he did.


End file.
